


Perceval le Nice

by Ambrena



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Arthurian legend - Freeform, Gen, Nicknames
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6414178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le nouveau surnom de Perceval.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perceval le Nice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Calimera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calimera/gifts).



> La légende arthurienne appartient au domaine public, mais cette version-ci a été subtilement élaborée par Alexandre Astier.
> 
> Le surnom de "Perceval le Nice" est issu de _Perceval ou le Conte du Graal_ , de Chrétien de Troyes.
> 
> Écrit pour calimera62. Joyeux anniversaire !! \o/

« ‘Perceval le Nice’ ? Mais qu’est-ce que c’est que cette nouvelle calembredaine ? grommela Arthur en écoutant le compte-rendu de Bohort.  
-Parfaitement, Sire, soutint avec fierté le chevalier. Les sujets de tout le sud du royaume de Logres attribuent ce glorieux surnom à notre valeureux compagnon.  
-Mais… Bohort, ‘Nice’, ça veut dire ‘naïf’ ! C’est pas glorieux pour deux ronds !  
-Oh. »

Le visage soudain fermé de son interlocuteur en disait long sur sa déception.

« Eh bé… C’est pas avec ça que j’écrirai encore ma légende pour les siècles à venir, moi… » marmonna Père Blaise dans sa barbe.

 

*

 

« Mais vous êtes certains que c’est moi ? » répéta Perceval pour au moins la onzième fois.

À bout de patience, pouce sur la tempe, Arthur lui réaffirma que oui.

« C’est qu’en tout, à la maison, on est six ! expliqua le chevalier – ce qu’il avait, là encore, déjà beaucoup redit. Et sans compter mes cinq cousins des îles. Alors des gens de Galles, vous pensez si ça court le bonnet ! »

Sans rectifier l’expression, le roi réexpliqua patiemment une énième fois :

« Percevaaaaal, vous êtes le seul à être chevalier de la Table Ronde.  
-Je suis pas adoubé !!  
-Si. Et vos cousins qui voulaient me servir de garde royale moisie et vos frères, non. Ils sont tous restés paysans à trier des navets avec vos vieux. Vous voulez bien vous mettre ça dans le crâne, oui ou non ?  
-Mes frères aînés c’est Tor, Agloval, Lamorat et Dornar, re-récita le jeune homme qui n’avait rien écouté. Et puis y a ma grande sœur Dandrane. Moi chuis l’dernier. Les voisins des fois y racontent que mon père il était ‘trop âgé pour enfanter’, mais j’ai jamais pigé c’que ça voulait dire.  
-Et tant mieux, glissa un Arthur qui se souvenait de l’anecdote de ce bébé apparu au milieu d’un cercle de culture.  
-Sinon mes cousins des îles y s’appellent Ashton, Ruth, Pierce, re-Pierce (en fait j’ai compris, c’est parce que c’est des jumeaux qu’ils ont le même nom !) et puis le dernier il en a pas. Mon oncle il l’a pas baptisé parce que la mule était malade et qu’y ont pas pu aller jusqu’à l’église ou faire venir le curé, et pis après, ils ont oublié. Pour les Listenois, en gros, c’est ça.  
-Mais, mais on s’en fout de la généalogie du pays de Galles ! explosa le père Blaise – qui avait d’ailleurs tout ça déjà bien noté quelque part, sauf qu’il ne savait pas du tout où ça pouvait bien être rangé. Là, on vous dit juste que vous avez un nouveau surnom, et que vous devez le ratifier !  
-Le rat… quoi ?  
-Attester que c’est effectivement vous, expliqua Arthur avec une patience qui s’amenuisait. Bon sang, ça fait pratiquement une demi-heure qu’on est dessus ! Vous croyez qu’on a que ça à faire ?  
-Mais je sais même pas c’est quoi mon surmachin !  
-‘Perceval le Nice’, gronda le moine-copiste dans des relents de fatigue.  
-Et ça veut dire quoi ?  
-Ça veut dire le n… le gentil, le simple, le sympathique, dit Arthur en contournant le problème.  
-Ouais, ‘le naïf’, quoi », ajouta père Blaise sans le moindre tact.

Pourtant, le visage de Perceval s’éclaira.

« Ça veut dire que mon surnom c’est plus ‘Gros Faisan’ ou ‘Ducon’ ?  
-Techniquement, il ne s’agit pas de dénominations officielles…  
-Oui, le coupa le roi avec un grand sourire. Perceval, vous avez un surnom à vous ! »

Il n’en revenait pas. En écarquillant les yeux, il murmura comme un gosse :

« Hyper classe. »

 

*

 

« Redites comment que vous avez dit ? l’interrogea Karadoc.  
-‘Perceval le Nice’, révéla Perceval avec application. Ça veut dire ‘gars gentil’.  
-Ah, y a pas à dire, ça pète vraiment, les surnoms ! commenta son ami, admiratif. C’est presque aussi joli que ‘Beau Trouvé’ ou ‘Blanc Chevalier’.  
-Attendez, c’est pas le même mec qui a ces deux-là ?  
-Mais si, mais c’est Lancelot... Toujours à se la jouer, lui. »

Les deux compagnons restèrent à contempler leur godet de pinard, songeurs.

« Vous faites pas de bile, finit par déclarer Karadoc. Un jour, vous aurez encore plus de surnoms que lui ! »


End file.
